Les extraterrestres sont responsables
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Tweek est connu pour faire une montagne de rien du tout... Mais parfois, ça prend des proportions vraiment ridicule.  Creek


**Titre : Les extraterrestres sont**_ sûrement_** responsables.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**Résumé : Tweek est connu pour faire une montagne de rien du tout... Mais parfois, ça prend des proportions vraiment ridicule. [Creek]**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Humour/Romance. Petit Drabble.**

**Note : Je sais pas comment j'ai eu cette idée xD Les lancer de pierres sont interdits... Merci =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Deux jeunes hommes regardaient tranquillement la télé ; un de ces programmes stupides qui faisaient qu'on avait l'impression que son cerveau avait pris des vacances. Et c'était exactement comme ça que se sentait le plus petit des deux, un blond aux cheveux désordonnés et aux yeux marron... Un peu plus et il se serait mis à baver. Le plus grand regardait ça indifféremment. Il avait les cheveux noir bien qu'on ne les voit pas à cause de son chapeau péruvien bleu à pompon jaune et de beaux yeux bleus.

Il s'agissait d'un programme de télé réalité -il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris le but mais en tout cas on gagnait de l'argent à la fin-, les candidats parlaient mal, étaient complètement abrutis, s'énervaient pour rien... Bref ! C'était une catastrophe.

Tweek Tweak et Craig Tucker (car c'était bien eux) avaient désormais douze ans et sortaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments l'année passée. Désormais, ils se tenaient la main quand ils étaient seuls et échangeaient à l'occasion quelques baisers. Un amour tranquille et innocent qui n'allaient qu'en augmentant. C'était rare pour leur âge mais ils s'en fichaient, ils se sentaient bien ensemble.

Tweek était tellement absorbé par la 'boîte à image' qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand son ami se leva... Il resta plusieurs minutes, seul. Mais quand il releva la tête et comprit qu'il était la seule personne dans la pièce, il trembla. Tweek regarda autour de lui puis baissa le son de la télé... Mais où était son ami ?

« Craig ? Appela-t-il. »

Il n'entendit rien et entreprit de fouiller la maison, la cuisine, le couloir... Il arriva dans la salle de bain et trouva le bonnet de Craig au milieu d'une flaque d'eau. Il se précipita au milieu et prit le vêtement dans ses mains... Toute cette eau... Il tomba à genou et réfléchit à toute vitesse... Que faisait le chapeau de son petit-ami au milieu de cette flaque ? Il réfléchit à tous les scénarios possibles puis en retint un :

« Ho mon dieu ! Craig a fondu ! »

Il se mit à trembler violemment tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Craig avait fondu ! Il ne restait plus que son précieux bonnet ! Il ne pourrait plus jamais le revoir, ni le serrer dans ses bras. Il mit son nez dans le bonnet qui sentait encore comme lui et pleura plus fort. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Peut-être que c'était les extraterrestres qui avaient fait des expériences ? Ho mon dieu !Alors comme le blond avait tout compris, ils viendraient le chercher lui aussi ? Il serra le bonnet contre lui. Il s'en fichait. Qu'ils viennent le chercher. Il leur montrerait ! Personne ne pouvait s'attaquer à la personne qu'il aimait.

« Tweek ? Entendit-il derrière lui. »

Il se retourna en quatrième vitesse et vit Craig qui tenait une serpillère. Il hurla :

« Ho mon dieu ! Un fantôme !

-Hein ? Répondit très intelligemment le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu n'as pas pu rejoindre le paradis ? Tu as un message à faire passer ? Dit-il très vite. Gah ! TROP DE PRESSION.

-... Quoi ?

-Ne t'approche pas ! »

Se disant qu'il n'arriverait à rien vu l'état d'énervement du blond, le Tucker avança très doucement, puis s'accroupit. Il se mit à lui caresser le dos avant de poser suavement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un bisou d'une demi-seconde.

« De quoi tu parles Tweekers ?

-Tu es vivant ?

-... »

Craig se passa une main dans les cheveux... Surtout ne rien dire, ne pas se poser de question :

« Oui je suis vivant, Tweekers... Comme tu le vois...

-Tu n'as pas foudu, alors ?

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non !

-Mais... Ton bonnet... dans cette eau !

-... L'eau m'a giclé dessus quand j'ai voulu me laver les mains, j'ai fait tomber mon bonnet en voulant le refermer... J'étais parti chercher de quoi essuyer... Attend... Tu veux dire que tu as cru que... »

Craig ne put jamais finir sa phrase car l'accroc à la caféine lui sauta dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras, soulagé... Les extraterrestres n'étaient pas venu, il ne s'était rien passé, il s'était fait un film pour rien. Que c'était bon d'avoir tord, parfois...

Le brun resserra l'étreinte, se disant que ça ne servait à rien de se poser des questions : Tweek resterait ce qu'il était, un paranoïaque adorable. Alors autant profiter de l'instant.

_**Fin.**_

Moui, ok... XD ! Je sais pas, j'avais envie d'écrire ça ^_^'

Un avis ? XD


End file.
